dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Forbidden Oasis
} |name = Forbidden Oasis |icon = Forbidden Oasis icon (Inquisition).png |image = Forbid_oasis3.jpg |px = 270x360px |type = Desert |location = Orlais |inhabitants = |appearances = Dragon Age: Inquisition }} 'The Forbidden Oasis '''is a desert location located in the western parts of Orlais. Background The Forbidden Oasis lies in the northern stretches of the Western Approach. It contains ancient Elven and Tevinter ruins. Relatively recent history includes the arrival of the "Envers Mining Company" from Val Firmin, who set up shop in the region to mine Serpentstone and Paragon's Luster. The miners were eventually driven mad by the sinister magic that still lingers around the place. Involvement The Inquisition travels to the oasis after an auction yields a scroll indicating a connection between this place and the ocularum shards. To activate this war table operation one must first pick up any of the shards found throughout Orlais and Ferelden. After the Inquisition moves to Skyhold, the Venatori also search the oasis for ancient artifacts. Places Regions * Aires Peak * Desert Edge * DuLac's Path * Dustdrop * Elizabeth's Garden (East) * Elizabeth's Garden (West) * Envers Mining Camp * Grant's Crossing * Intrinsic Pool * Par'as Cavern * Ritual Rock * * Spiral Mine * Stratos * Upper Ledge * Upper Walkway Inquisitions camps * Desert Camp * Oasis Camp Characters * Miner Quests ''Unlock the area by completing the Investigate the Shards War table operation. Rifts Requisitions Collections Bottles Golden Scythe 4:90 Black - At the bottom of the "Spiral Mine", near the first rift from Rifts High and Low quest. Landmarks Mosaics Freed Are Slaves - 1/12 pieces: * East of Solasan Temple in the tunnel. Shards Skyhold Customizations * Grey Warden Banner Crown - In a barrel on the cliff face in the "Envers Mining Camp" area. Creatures * Fennec * Nugs * Tusket Enemies * Arcane horror * Corpse * Corpse archer * Corrupted spider * Hyena * Pride demon * Rage demon * Revenant * Giant * Venatori ** Venatori Spellbinder ** Venatori Marksman - (Archer) ** Venatori Stalker - (Rogue - Double Daggers) ** Venatori Zealot - (Warrior - One-Handed Weapon) ** Venatori Gladiator - (Warrior - Weapon and Tower Shield) ** Venatori Brute - (Warrior - Two-Handed Weapon) Crafting materials Herbs Leather Metals Notable items Elven artifacts * At the top of "Ritual Rock". * On the lower level of the main chamber in Solasan Temple. Veilfire glyphs – In the main chamber of the Solasan temple, revealed with veilfire; not part of the codex – Near the Spiral Mine landmark, in a short tunnel roughly north of it, and only revealed with veilfire; not part of the codex Loot – During A Prideful Place quest, in the center room of the Solasan Temple. – During A Prideful Place quest, in the center room of the Solasan Temple. – During The Fire Captured quest, in the final room of the Solasan Temple. – During The Spirit Calmed quest, In the final room of the Solasan Temple. – During The Cold Endured quest, In the final room of the Solasan Temple. – During A Prideful Place quest, in the center room of the Solasan Temple. – During The Fire Captured quest, in the final room of the Solasan Temple. – During The Spirit Calmed quest, In the final room of the Solasan Temple. – At the bottom of a well, In the far south-east of the map. In order to break the wooden covering of the well a character must jump a few times upon it. Codex entries Other texts Notes * If the location is not scouted and explored prior to reaching Skyhold, Scout Harding will state "I'm afraid we've arrived too late," that the Venatori have already set up at the temple entrance. As a result, the Inquisition will have to fight through them and a Giant, in addition to local wildlife and Fade rifts, before reaching the temple. Harding's dialogue will also change regarding the temple, from stating "this place gives me the creeps," to, "Can't say, haven't been able to get close." The dialogue regarding the mining company remains the same. * Defeating the small Venatori groups scattered around the area results in each time, if he is in the active party. * The Forbidden Oasis is one of three areas that don't have a Resources war table operation, with the other two being the Storm Coast and Frostback Basin. Bugs * The Inscription in the Oasis Temple may keep popping up whenever Solas is joining or leaving the active party members. This may appears in any locations. Gallery Forbidden_Oasis_Solasan_Entry.png|Solasan Temple behind the waterfalls Forbidden_Oasis_01_overview.png|Forbidden Oasis overview Forbidden_Oasis_Envers_Mining_Camp.png|Envers Mining Camp Forbid oasis5.jpg Forbid oasis2.jpg forb1.jpg forb4.png fprb6.png Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition locations